Mahoutokoro Escuela de Magia
by CowInDrugs
Summary: "Estimado Sr Ryuugamine. Tenemos el placer de informarle de que usted dispone de una plaza en Mahoutokoro Escuela de Magia. Por favor vea la lista de libros y equipo necesario. Las clases comienzan el 1 de abril. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 28 de febrero Atentamente: Dougan Awakusu Director" ¿A caso estaba soñando? SemiAU con la base del mundo mágico de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol se infiltró a través de su ventana. era un fin de semana en algún pueblo cercas de Tokio. Escuchó a su madre llamándolo para ir a desayunar. Se levantó todavía somnoliento al encuentro de su madre, para Ryuugamine Mikado era un fin de semana rutinario. Todos los fines de semana eran los únicos días donde él podía pasar la tarde con ellos, ser hijo de los únicos doctores del pueblo era un trabajo demandante.

Bajó las escaleras con intenciones de ir al comedor. Su padre estaba en la sala de estar leyendo el periódico y le dio los buenos días, Mikado se los devolvió y llegó al comedor donde estaba su madre sirviendo la mesa, como siempre había un desayuno balanceado servido. Antes de sentarse, su madre le pidió amablemente a Mikado que fuera a recoger el correo que había llegado hace unos momentos. Obedientemente, salió de la casa a recoger las cartas y las empezó a revisar una por una para saber a quién se las iba a dar. Entre carta y carta observó un sobre que parecía que estaba hecho de pergamino. Se detuvo para observarla detalladamente, su nombre estaba en el remitente. Lo sorprendió demasiado, él no recibía cartas y pensó que podía ser una broma pero la carta se veía muy formal y "oficial".

Dejó las demás cartas en el piso para disponerse a abrir su carta. Al abrirla, lo primero que vio fue un estilo de escudo con una leyenda que decía "Mahoutokoro" en grande. Abajo del gran escudo venía el contenido de la carta.

"Estimado Sr Ryuugamine.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que usted dispone de una plaza en el colegio Mahoutokoro de magia.

Por favor vea la lista de libros y equipo necesario.

Las clases comienzan el 1° de abril. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 28 de febrero

Atentamente:

Dougan Awakusu

Director"

¿A caso estaba soñando?

Releyó la carta unas 4 veces antes de empezar a dar saltitos de emoción. ¡¿Una escuela de magia?! ¡¿Y lo habían aceptado sin haber aplicado?! Parecía un sueño.

Levantó las demás cartas y corrió de regreso a su casa para decirles a sus padres de la buena nueva.


	2. Mikado

Hola~

Les traigo el primer capítulo. Me extendí demasiado escribiendo para presentar a los personajes que utilizaré próximamente.

Como Fanfiction me odia, no se publicaron las notas que puse al inicio y final del prólogo por lo que tendré que volver a escribir aquí: La historia está planeada para que sea un drama escolar con romance ( de hecho... es al revés) aunque todavía no tengo las parejas previstas. Lo más seguro es que sean muchas de las parejas canon que salen en el anime y Shizaya, porque sí, me encanta esa pareja y todo empezó por ver un fanart shizaya en Hogwarts, por lo tanto se me haría muy difícil quitarlo.

Con esta pequeña aclaración, pueden empezar a leer~

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita y la base de este mundo a J.K. Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Llevando todas sus pertenencias en un carrito, Mikado no sabía muy bien por dónde tenía que ir. El puerto de Tokyo era muy grande (sin contar con la enorme cantidad de gente que había). Con cada persona que chocaba o el mínimo roce, se inclinaba para pedir perdón pero, al parecer, a nadie le importaba. Lo único que quería era llegar a su destino y subirse al barco correcto para ir a esa escuela que lo había aceptado.

Se detuvo a un lado del "camino" principal para sacar su pase para abordar. Se supone que estaba cercas del lugar de abordaje pero no veía a ningún adolescente mayor o menor que él, para guiarse.

-¿Mikado?

Escuchó que alguien había pronunciado su nombre. Giró su cabeza varias veces para ver quién le hablaba. Él estaba en la capital de su país (ciudad que él no residía) por lo que no esperaba encontrarse con algún conocido.

Visualizó una cabellera café clara a su derecha hasta enfocarse en la cara de la persona que lo había reconocido.

-¿Masaomi? – cuestionó Mikado, no podía creer que su amigo que se había mudado hace tres meses atrás se lo encontraría ahí. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿A dónde vas? – a juzgar por la expresión que tenía Masaomi estaba claro que tenía muchas interrogantes

-Eh… - no sabía si tenía que decir la verdad o no ¿y si no le creía si le decía que iba a ir a una escuela de magia? Todavía recordaba las burlas que recibió unas semanas atrás por algunos vecinos cuando lo comentó por error. Pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Claro que podía confiar en Masaomi, él se burlaría ¿verdad? Sacó su boleto y se lo enseñó – estoy buscando esa área

Masaomi tomó el boleto y cuando lo leyó, abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Volvió a mirar a Mikado como si todavía no lo pudiera creer - ¡¿También asistirás a Mahoutokoro?! ¡No lo puedo creer, seguiremos siendo compañeros de escuela!

¿Qué?...

Mikado se quedó sin moverse por unos segundos hasta que las palabras de su amigo se registraron en su cerebro y pudo ver que su amigo ya lo había tomado por los hombros mientras reía de felicidad.

Masaomi y él juntos… de nuevo, como en primaria.

Como en cámara lenta, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando hasta formar una gran sonrisa como la de Masaomi.

-¡Ven! – Tomó la mano de Mikado mientras hacía que este caminara con todo y sus pertenencias – yo te guiaré al lugar y compartiremos camerino en el barco. Hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber si quieres sobrevivir en Mahoutokoro

Sin más, los dos amigos se fueron corriendo a su barco.

Ya arriba en el barco y acomodados en su camerino (tuvieron una suerte en encontrarlo solo ya que todos estaban ocupados) se pudieron relajar.

Mikado no sabía de las cosas que debería de saber. Todo el proceso que pasaron para que su equipaje quedara a bordo y la primera vista de todos los estudiantes que se subía al barco parecía normal para él.

Como leyéndole la mente, Masaomi se puso a un lado de Mikado y empezó a hablar

-A primera vista parecen personas comunes y corrientes ¿verdad? Lo que los demás no saben es que todos los que se suben a este barco son magos y brujas, y si tú estás aquí, lo que quiere decir es que tú también eres un mago. ¿No es genial? Juntos vamos a aprender sobre pociones, a volar escobas y podremos practricar el quidditch ¿lo conoces? Es un deporte como el futbol pero en escobas y versión extrema. ¿Sabías que el mejor equipo de quidditch del mundo es el equipo nacional de Japón?

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de magos? Parece que estás muy familiarizado con el tema

-¡Pues claro! Desde que tengo 7 años he ido a partidos de quidditch, mis padres son fans

-¿tus padres?

-Sí, mis padres son magos a igual que tú y yo. Si por alguna razón no sabías esto o tus padres es que la ley del mundo mágico dice que los magos y brujas se tienen que esconder de los muggles

-¿mug- qué?

-Muggles. Son personas no mágicas… por varios años pensé que tú eras uno ¡Pero ya vi que no! Qué suerte tenemos

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo… si tú eres un mago por ser hijo de magos ¿por qué yo también puedo hacer magia si mis padres o mis abuelos no son magos?

-¡ah! Eso quiere decir que algún ancestro tuyo fue mago. No es necesario que sea tus padres o abuelos o bisabuelos. Solo basta que uno haya sido un mago para que la sangre mágica se haya quedado en tu familia y por eso tú naciste con magia. Los magos como tú son conocidos como "hijos de muggles"

-Entonces los magos están clasificados en "hijos de muggles" e "hijos de magos" ¿no?

-Ahí es dónde te equivocas, de hecho hay tres clasificaciones…

Antes de que Masaomi siguiera su explicación, se abrió la puerta del camarote. La persona que interrumpió su plática era una chica de cabello negro, de lentes y pechos más desarrollados que las niñas promedio de su edad.

Al ver que eran dos chicos, se sonrojó y se medio escondió con la puerta

-Dis-disculpen, creo que me equivoqué

-¿Buscabas a alguien? – Masaomi le preguntó a la desconocida

-Sí… perdí a mi amiga y no supe en cuál camerino se metió

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí si gustas. Solo somos nosotros dos y una vez que ya lleguemos a Minami Iwo Jima, podrás buscarla. De todos modos todos los de primero nos juntan ante el sombrero seleccionador

-Tienes razón… Entonces, con su permiso – entró la chica y cerró la puerta detrás de ella – Soy Anri Sonohara, un gusto conocerlos

-Yo soy Masaomi Kida y él es Mikado Ryuugamine

Después de presentarse y que Anri se acomodara en el camarote, Masaomi no paraba de sacarle plática a la chica. Muchas veces Mikado fue al rescate de la chica ya que, en ocasiones, sentía que Masaomi abrumaba a la pobre chica con sus preguntas.

En medio de su plática, alguien tocó la puerta y enseguida se abrió. Quien tocaba esta vez fue una señora con un carrito que traía muchos dulces diferentes. Masaomi y Anri abrieron los ojos al reconocer los productos que todo niños quisiera.

-¿Quieren dulces? –preguntó la vendedora

-Mikado, tienes que probar las ranas de chocolate ¡son deliciosas! Mis favoritas son los diablillos de pimienta – al acercarse al carrito, su emoción cayó a los suelos. Los precios estaban tan elevados que solo lo que traía le alcanzaba un caramelo de café con leche. Se volvió a sentar en su asiento con la cara larga.

Anri al ver que Masaomi estaba triste por el poco dinero que traía y Mikado se notaba que no traía nada encima. Pidió 4 paquetes de cada dulce que traía la vendedora. Como si no fuera nada el precio, los pagó todos y les dio un juego de dulces a cada uno de los chicos dejándolos boquiabiertos.

-N-no era necesario que nos compraras dulces – se justificó Mikado

-No pasa nada. Véanlo como un agradecimiento por dejarme quedar con ustedes en el viaje

Después de otros agradecimientos por parte de Masaomi y Mikado (otra vez). Masaomi sacó a Mikado del camarote con pequeños empujones, excusándose con Anri de que los dos querían ir al baño.

Una vez afuera y callar las quejas de Mikado, Masaomi se acercó a su amigo para hablar en forma "secreta"

-¿Sabes quién es ella?

-¿Anri Sonohara…? – respondió dudoso

-¡Exacto! ¡Es la hija de los Sonohara!

-¿y? No entiendo tu punto

-Cuando ella llegó interrumpió mi explicación de lo que te voy a decir. Como había dicho anteriormente, hay tres clasificaciones de magos: los hijos de muggles, los mestizos y los sangre pura. Tú eres un hijo de muggles mientras que yo soy un mestizo y ¡Anri Sonohara es una sangre pura! – al ver que su amigo no entendía su punto, prosiguió – los sangre pura son conocidos por no haberse mesclado con los muggles en ningún momento en su historia familiar, además de que, podemos decir, que son las familias más ricas y poderosas de todo el país ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Estamos frente a una hija de la nobleza!

Mikado comprendió que la sociedad mágica también tan amplia y complicada como era la sociedad de los muggles ¿tan importantes era la nobleza? Él nunca había conocida alguien tan importante así y Masaomi estaba que estaba súper emocionado por conocer a un sangre pura.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, Masaomi lo había dejado en frente de la puerta del camarote que estaba compartiendo diciendo algo como "se amable con Anri Sonohara mientras voy al baño"

Con un sonoro suspiro, abrió la puerta y se disculpó ante la chica por el repentino comportamiento extraño de Masaomi y por haberla dejado sola. Ella aceptó muy bien la disculpa y quedaron en un silencio que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper. Después de unos minutos en fallos inútiles, llegó Masaomi para animar el ambiente de lo que restaba del viaje.

Para cuando llegaron a la escuela que se encontraba escondida en la cima del volcán de Minami Iwo Jima ya era de noche. Los estudiantes fueron separados por los de nuevo ingreso y los de otros años, dejando pasar directamente a estos últimos y reteniendo a los primeros.

En una parte del precioso palacio de jade, los esperaba cuatro señores, se notaban que eran profesores de la escuela. Los cuatro estaban distribuídos por el ancho del pasillo dónde interceptaron a los alumnos. Dos a las orillas y dos en el centro. Uno de los profesores del centro tenía el cabello rojo con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. A su izquierda estaba otro profesor de casi la edad del primero con diferencia que este tenía el cabello negro y corto. Al otro lado de él, estaba otro señor, el más alto de los cuatro profesores. De cabellera café oscura y piel ligeramente más bronceada que el resto y varias cicatrices en el rostro. Con solo mirarlo daba miedo. Y, por último, el profesor que estaba en el lado derecho del profesor de cabello rojo era el de menos estatura pero sin dejar de verse alto. A diferencia de los demás profesores, su complexión era delgada ya que era el más joven de los cuatro.

Se veían imponentes. Uno que otro alumno se sintió atemorizado por la presencia de los profesores.

Después de que el profesor de cabello rojo escanear a todos los alumnos con la mirada, les sonrió

-Bienvenidos al Colegio Mahoutokoro de magia. Soy Mizuki Akabayashi, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y profesor representante de la casa Suzaku. A mi izquierda está el profesor de pociones, Haruya Shiki – el aludido saludó a los alumnos con un leve movimiento de cabeza – y profesor representante de la casa Genbu. A mi derecha se encuentra el profesor Takaaki Kazamoto, profesor de tranformaciones y representante de la casa Byako. Y, por último, está el profesor Shu Aosaki, profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y representante de la casa Seiyu. Para saber de qué casa pertenecerán, tendrán que pasar uno por uno al frente para que el profesor Shiki les coloque el sombrero seleccionador y una vez que sepan el resultado, se colocaran detrás del profesor que represente su casa para que él los lleve a los dormitorios de dicha casa y les explique todo lo que tengan que sabe. Con esta pequeña introducción ¿Quién quiere pasar primero?

El profesor Shiki se giró levemente para tomar el sombrero seleccionador que estaba descansando en una pequeña mesa para ponerla en la cabeza de todos los estudiantes.

Tímidamente, los alumnos fueron acercándose a los profesores y el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa que debería de pertenecer, según las aptitudes de los alumnos.

Masaomi, Mikado y Anri se habían quedado cercas uno de otro para no perderse, ya que no conocían a nadie. Entre los alumnos que se acercaban a los profesores, se acercó una chica muy sonriente con gorro blanco puesto y cabello café claro corto para que le pusieran el sombrero. Por la reacción de Anri mostraba que la conocía.

-¿La conoces? – preguntó Masaomi

-Sí, ella es mi amiga, la que perdí en el barco

-Señorita Mika Harima usted ira a ¡la casa Genbu! – anunció el sombrero

Al escuchar la selección del sombrero, Anri se puso algo triste. En seguida Mikado se dio cuenta de eso – No te preocupes Sonohara-san, tal vez te toque en la misma casa que ella

-Gracias Ryuugamine-kun pero… lo veo casi imposible

-¿Por qué?

-Es la casa de las serpientes – respondió Masaomi - solo aceptan a los-

Fue interrumpido ya que Anri se había aproximado a los profesores sin algún aviso. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron ya que si ella había dicho algo, no la habían escuchado. Solo esperaban que ella los considerara su amistad, ya que era la primera persona que conocían.

-Señorita Anri Sonohara, usted irá a la casa…. – por varios segundos se quedó callado el sombrero, parecía que no decidía qué casa ponerla hasta que volvió a abrir su boca - ¡Byako!

Anri sonrió levemente algo triste, no le había tocado en la casa de su amiga y se retiró para quedarse en el grupito de los otros Byako que estaban detrás del profesor Kazamoto.

Después de Anri, siguió un chico de cabello castaño medio, ojos café oscuros y mirada inexpresiva. Mikado no le dio buena espina aquel chico. Por otro lado, Masaomi actuaba como si lo conociera

-¡Él es el hijo menor y heredero de los Yagiri, Seiji Yagiri! – anunció Masaomi

El chico se colocó y antes de que el profesor Shiki dejara el sombrero sobre la cabeza del chico, ya había gritado su decisión.

-el sombrero fue rápido con él ¿no crees? – puntualizó Mikado

-Eso es porque todos los Yagiri son Seiryu. Hay ocasiones en que todos los miembros de una familia son de la misma casa. Esto solo aplica a los sangre pura… ¿no crees que es hora que nos toque? ¡Yo iré primero!

Antes de que Mikado dijera otra cosa, Masaomi ya había corrido hacia los profesores. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que solo quedaba muy pocos alumnos para pasar ¿tan rápido había pasado todos?

-Señor Masaomi Kida, usted irá a la casa ¡Genbu!

-No era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho… - dijo Masaomi casualmente haciendo que algunos alumnos rieran levemente

Rápidamente, Mikado se acercó a los profesores y le pusieron el sombrero como a todos. Esperaba con todo su corazón que también le tocara en la casa Genbu o Byako. Lo que menos quería era estar solo.

-Señor Mikado Ryuugamine, usted se irá a la casa… mmmh, dos casas se están peleando por usted – el suspenso siguió por otros segundos que parecieron minutos hasta que gritó - ¡Suzaku!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Casa Suzaku?!

EL profesor Shiki le retiró el sombrero para ponerlo en el siguiente alumno mientras que Mikado simplemente giró a su cabeza a su derecha para ver al profesor Akabayashi…. tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Con paso lento, se colocó con el grupo Suzaku mientras esperaban que los otros 5 alumnos faltantes pasaran.

Una vez que había terminado, todos los profesores se fueron con sus grupos hacia las escaleras. El profesor Akabayashi condujo a todos los pequeños Suzaku a la gran pagoda que estaba posicionada exactamente hacia el sur del gran castillo. Mientras iban a camino, el profesor empezó a relatar más sobre la casa.

-Ustedes fueron escogidos a la casa Suzaku. Sus colores son el rojo y el dorado y el animal que nos representan es el fénix, como pudieron observar. Si fueron escogidos aquí es porque, entre sus aptitudes, está el coraje, la valentía, la determinación, honestidad y saber cuándo comete errores.

Recuerden, nadie de otra casa pueden entrar a la sala común e los Suzaku ni ustedes pueden entrar a otras salas comunes. Las habitaciones están separadas por hombres y mujeres. No quiero enterarme que se metieron al complejo de habitaciones equivocado. Sus baúles ya están en sus respectivas habitaciones y a las 8 es la cena. Esperamos a todos en el gran comedor para la cena de bienvenida.

Con esa instrucción, dejó a todos los alumnos nuevos en su nueva sala común, sin antes darles la contraseña para entrar.

Mikado entró a su habitación, la compartía con otros dos alumnos más. La siguiente hora se pasó en acomodar sus pertenencias y las presentaciones entre sus compañeros. Aunque todavía no tenía mucha confianza por no conocer el mundo en el cuál le tocaba vivir, no se quejaba, podría ser interesante a partir de ahora.

Como había dicho el profesor Akabayashi, la cena fue a las 8.

Mikado y sus otros compañeros de habitación llegaron al gran comedor. En el gran comedor había cuatro mesas muy largas. Las cuatro mesas representaban las cuatro casas.

Podía ver una de las mesas con sus alumnos con colores azules y aqua, otra mesa con blanco y negro, otra con verde y plata y, por último, la mesa con los mismos colores que su escudo llevaba en su capa: rojo y dorado.

Como entendiendo la indirecta, se fue a sentar en la mesa dónde todos los rojidorados estaban sentados.

Se sentía solo. Si tan solo le hubiera tocado Masaomi en la misma casa…

-¡Mi-ka-do! – sin previo aviso, alguien abrazó por el cuello al nombrado – ¿te gusta tu casa?

-¿Masaomi? –se deshizo el abrazo de su amigo para verlo bien. Su capa tenía el escudo de una serpiente verde con detalles plateados - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que deberías de sentarte con los de tu mesa?

-De hecho sí pero –tomó nuevamente a Mikado por un abrazo y lo atrajo más a él para "hablar" en susurros – debes de mantener en secreto que me senté aquí ¿vale? Además – se volvió a sentar normalmente – quería terminar la explicación que desde el barco te estaba platicando

-¿Y no puedes esperar?

-No, porque, después de aquí, nos retiramos a nuestras salas comunes y no puedo ir contigo ¿verdad? Y como me caes bien, te diré de quienes deberías de tener cuidado y decirte una que otra persona famosilla para que no te tomen como un tonto

-Está bien, te escucho

-Como ya sabes, hay familias de sangre pura ¿verdad? Bueno, son 50 familias en total aunque solo 35 son las que si pueden demostrar que son puras ya que las demás familias o hay pocos miembros en estas familias o no se ha sabido de ellos durante ya varios años. Las familias dentro de las 35 son conocidas como "los puros 36".

-Un momento ¿no me acabas de decir que son 35?

-Sí

-Entonces ¿por qué se hacen llamar 36?

-Para allá iba. Oh-, mira, acaba de llegar el príncipe Genbu – Mikado miró a dirección de la puerta y vio como dos estudiantes de grado superior entraban al gran comedor y se dirigían hacia las mesas – El chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés rojizo es Izaya Orihara o el príncipe Genbu como comúnmente lo conocen los otros alumnos Genbu. Hijo mayor y heredero de los Orihara, Izaya es el alumno con más poder monetario de la escuela. A su lado va su amigo Shinra Kishitani, hijo único de los Kishitani. No tiene tanto poder monetario como Izaya pero su padre es el mejor investigador mágico de todo Tokyo, sino de Japón – Mikado siguió la trayectoria de Izaya y Shinra de la puerta a las mesas. Shinra se despidió de su amigo y se fue a sentarse en la mesa de los Seiryu mientras que Izaya se sentaba a un lado de otra chica Genbu – aunque… te tienes que cuidar de él

-¿Por qué?

-… tú mantente alejado de él – se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que otro dúo de chicos de grado superior entraron por la puerta haciendo que Masaomi volviera a su estado natural y se acercara a su amigo para seguirle contando – ¿Ves aquél rubio, alto de ojos miel que iba acompañado por un Byako y que se acaba de sentar más allá de tu mesa?

-Sí

-Él es Shizuo Heiwajima, hijo mayor de los Heiwajima y su acompañante es Tom Tanaka, hijo único de los Tanaka. Ten cuidado con Shizuo Heiwajima, es…. Un poco temperamental, aunque Kasuka Heiwajima, el hijo menor, es muy amable. No he tenido la oportuna de hablar con él por la gente que lo rodea pero lo quiero conocer…

Mikado se quedó por un momento viéndolo, la verdad es que si daba un poco de miedo por su rostro que mostraba fastidio.

-¿Y él es un sangre pura? – preguntó Mikado, con todo lo que le había contado, cada vez que empezaba con un "es hijo de…" era una señal de su pureza

-¿Tom Tanaka? Sí, aunque él no sea tan rico como los Sonohara, Orihara o Yagiri, sí es alguien importante.

-No, no él, me refería a Shizuo Heiwajima

-Ah… no, él es un mestizo

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿Por qué me cuentas todo como si fuera un sangre pura?

-Lo que pasa es que su padre, Kichirou Heiwajima es un sangre pura… la familia Heiwajima es la familia que falta entre los 36

-Entonces ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué ya no son considerados "sangre pura"?

-Por Namiko Heiwajima. Ella es como tú: una hija de muggles. El matrimonio entre el señor Kichirou y la señora Namiko causó un gran revuelo que, después de 15 años, sigue afectando en el mundo mágico.

-¿Tan grave es que un sangre pura y un hijo de muggles se casen?

-Teniendo un apellido así de importante, sí

-Y ¿cuáles son esos apellidos?

-Los Orihara, Sonohara, Yagiri y Awakusu son los principales, después de ellos siguen los Kishitani, Tanaka, Hirijibe, Sharaku y Heiwajima para citar algunos

-Acabas de nombrar a los Heiwajima

-Sí bueno… es algo complicado su estatus. Aunque su nombre ya no está en el registro de los sangre pura, muchas de las familias lo siguen considerando como una… o al menos a unos de los Heiwajima – al ver el rostro de Mikado que le incitaba aque le explicara, prosiguió – la mayoría de las personas que rodean a Kasuka Heiwajima son sangre pura. Lo tratan como a un igual ya que, para la sociedad, él es el único hijo Heiwajima que existe por su gran parentesco a su padre y abuelo mientras que a Shizuo… eso le ha causado muchos problemas – por un breve momento el silencio entre los dos volvió a reinar hasta que, otra vez, el ojo de Masaomi captó a más personas interesantes – ¡Ah, mira quiénes están entrando! El cuarteto inseparable, para los profesores, ellos son un dolor de cabeza como lo son Shizuo Heiwajima e Izaya Orihara

Mikado miró hacia la puerta del gran comedor y vio a tres chicos con una chica. Se iban despidiendo para sentarse en sus respectivas mesas. La chica pasó rápidamente en frente de Mikado y Masaomi para sentarse a un lado de Shizuo mientras que este saludaba con un gesto de cabeza al chico que anteriormente iba con la chica, y este le regresó el saludo antes de sentarse en frente de Izaya.

-La que acaba de pasar es Erika Karisawa, hija única de los Karisawa. El chico que se sentó enfrente de Izaya es Kyohei Kadota, hijo único de los Kadota. Los dos son conocidos de Shizuo Heiwajima e Izaya Orihara, aunque podemos decir que Kyohei Kadota también es amigo de Shinra Kishitani. Los otros dos chcios, el Seiryu y el Byako también tienen su fama aunque no sean puros. El Seiryu se llama Walker Yamasaki, es el mejor amigo de Erika Karisawa, siempre los verás juntos. Y luego tenemos al Byako, Saburo Togusa, el mejor buscador de la escuela. Quiero aprender su técnica de vuelo para intentar entrar al equipo de quidditch de mi casa como buscador!

Mikado se sorprendía que Masaomi supiera todo de todos los estudiantes. Tal vez si era una ventaja de tener padres magos para que te introdujeran en la sociedad. Un leve tintineo se escuchó sobre todos los murmullos que se escuchaba a través del gran salón que producían los alumnos. Poco a poco se fueron callando para poner atención a la mesa de profesores y ver lo que tenía qué decir el director de la escuela, Dougen Awakusu.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno es el primer capítulo. Lo tuve que cortar ahí ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y está sin revisar, en estos días le tendré que dar una revisada (para no hacer sangrar a mi público más de la cuenta (?)

Para los que están familiarizados con el mundo de Harry Potter:  
He cambiado muchas cosas de las que ha dicho J.K Rowling con respecto a Mahoutokoro. La principal es que en mi versión es un internado como en Hogwarts y no un colegio normal de Japón como lo había dicho ella. Otra cosa es que también los alumnos empiezan desde los 11 años y se gradúan a los 17 (como en hogwarts) y no entran a los 7 años (como dijo Rowling).  
Como hay muy poca información sobre la escuela japonesa, tuve que rellenar información basándome en Hogwarts. Prácticamente es lo mismo _pero más barato :v  
_ Y para que no se pierdan, aquí está la conversión de Hogwarts con Mahoutokoro (¿?)  
Gryffindor = Suzaku  
Slytherin = Genbu  
Ravenclaw = Seriyu  
Hufflepuff = Byako  
Por si se están preguntando de dónde m*rda saqué los nombres, son los cuatro monstruos divinos (según la mitología japonesa). Cada uno representa los puntos cardinales, los cuatro elementos y cuatro animales muy similares a los de Hogwarts.  
Entonces sería:  
Gryffindor = Suzaku—Fenix—Sur – Fuego  
Slytherin = Genbu – Serpiente con tortuga – Norte – Tierra  
Ravenclaw = Seriyu – Dragón azúl – Este – Agua  
Hufflepuff = Byako – Tigre blanco – Oeste – Aire

Espero que les haya gustado y si no esperen a los demás, este solo fue para introducirlos a mi versión del mundo de Harry Potter.

Byebye~


End file.
